Los Sirvientes Silenciosos
by LuneMichaels
Summary: Los oscuros secretos de los trillizos, sirvientes de la mansión Trancy. No apto para menores.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, autora de Kuroshitsuji.

No apto para menores, sexo explícito y demás.

Disfrutadlo.

**"Tomphson me miró inexpresivo. Le devolví la mirada. Cantebury me cogió del brazo ligeramente, llamando mi atención. Miré al frente, mientras sus siseos me llenaban la mente.**

**Me mantuve callado mientras ellos comentaban las novedades. Yo aun sujetaba la peluca rubia y vestía con el atuendo púrpura y verde de mi Alteza.**

**Sin embargo, Claude había vuelto con otra persona.**

**Su nombre era Ciel Phantomhive, al contrario que mi Alteza, mi ahora joven Amo era tranquilo, callado y serio.**

**Alois Trancy habitaba en su interior, poco faltaba para que despertara. Ambas almas luchaban por salir a la luz, pero Ciel Phantomhive parecía saber quien era aún.**

**Seguí con la mirada al mi joven Amo, a quien Claude sujetaba con tanta adoración. Mis hermanos, con movimientos copiados al mío, dirigieron sus ojos hacia él.**

**- Ciel… - dijo Thompson.**

**- …Phantomhive- Dijo Cantebury.**

**-Así es.**

**Mi voz sonó distinta a la suya. Miré a mis hermanos con indiferencia, sintiéndome consternado de repente.**

**Les mandé desaparecer al instante y así lo hicieron.**

**Solo. Así estaba siempre.**

**Pese a que ellos fueran mi sombra, no eran más que partes de mi. Mi mente, eso eran ellos. Siempre cuchicheando, siempre pegados a mi, protegiéndome.**

**Simples cópias, dobles. Dos extremidades mías, las cuales podía mover a placer.**

**Sin embargo… hacía tiempo que no me veía realmente solo. Como simple compañía, les creé, desdoblando mis dos mitades, creando otros dos seres exactos.**

**Les quería.**

**Les amaba. Habían cobrado una vida y personalidad propias, lo cual me hacía depender más de ellos.**

**- Volved – les mandé, antes de que se fueran.**

**Fuimos a nuestros aposentos.**

**Habían tres camas, dos de ellas, con las mismas sábanas que el primer día. La del centro, sin embargo, yacía deshecha y mal montada. Me senté en el centro. Ellos, sin que yo pensara o ordenara nada, se sentaron a mi lado, abrazándome entre sus manos cálidas.**

**Cerré los ojos, y llevé mi consciencia hacia uno de sus cuerpos, mientras que yo, me quedé plácidamente dormido entre sus brazos.**

**Era el único don destacable que tenía. El poder dormir.**

**Carecía de sueños, ya que mis hermanos velaban mi noche, inmóviles a mi lado, acariciándome el rostro para que durmiera mejor. Sus pensamientos, vivencias, eran las que recorrían mi mente entonces.**

**Me desperté sin sentirme cansado en absoluto en cuanto las mentes de mis hermanos vieron a Hanna entrar por la puerta.**

**- Ne, ne – dijo con su dulce voz- Timber-chan.**

**Me incorporé y la miré. Esa déspota, esa demoniaca mujer.**

**- Hanna-sama – hice una reverencia.**

**El sello del contrato que tenía en mi pecho empezó a brillar, traspasando mis ropas de sirviente. La miré, preguntándome cual sería su orden ahora.**

**Maldito el momento en el que acepté servirle…**

**- Timber-chan – repitió, acercándose a mi. Puso un dedo en mi pecho, desbotonándome la camisa con sus uñas largas.**

**Apreté los puños, mirándola a los ojos, cuyas pupilas se tornaron brillantes y felinas.**

**Ella me quitó el chaleco lentamente, sujetándome la mirada, mientras me quitaba la camisa también.**

**Entonces bajó la cabeza para lamer mi pecho, en donde una estrella de diez puntas brillaba de color rojo oscuro.**

**Sin poder evitarlo le aparté la cara de un manotazo, sintiéndome humillado.**

**Ella levantó la vista, su expresión dulce se volvió seria y perversa.**

**- No te defiendas ni una vez más – ordenó, y mi emblema del contrato brilló en la palma de su mano, que extendió hacia mi.**

**La orden hizo que las palabras salieran solas de mis labios.**

**- Yes, my Queen.**

**Acto seguido caí de rodillas, totalmente sumiso a su voluntad.**

**Recibí una paliza fuerte, que me hizo bastante daño, pues la orden era clara: No podía defenderme. Ni siquiera traspasar mi dolor a mis hermanos para aliviarlo, quienes miraban indiferentes a Hanna desde la cama. El contrato SIEMPRE iba por delante. De repente todo acabó.**

**- Bonito espectáculo – dijo la voz grave de Claude.**

**Hanna se giró de repente, y con su faz inocente tartamudeó:**

**- C-claude…- se relamió mi sangre de las uñas oscuras, y salió del cuarto, mirando al demonio perversamente.**

**-Thompson, Cantebury – dijo – Arreglad a Timber y servid al joven Amo de una vez.**

**- Yes, my Master – dijeron, y nuestros otros emblemas brillaron en el cuello.**

**Se levantaron, haciendo movimientos simétricos.**

**Me cogieron y me desnudaron, limpiándome la sangre seca. Mis heridas ya habían desaparecido. Miré al techo mientras mis hermanos me limpiaban y vestían. Cantebury me peinó lentamente, acariciándome el pelo. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, mirándole a los suyos, con expresión de pena.**

**Cantebury era el más dulce.**

**Me acarició la mejilla y sonrió, algo imprópio ante otras personas que no fueramos nosotros tres. Entonces me besó la nariz con dulzura.**

**- Todo va bién – afirmó.**

**Le abracé.**

**Mientras Cantebury me abrazaba, Thompson limpiaba.**

**Thompson era el más frío de todos.**

**Me miró y siguió haciendo su trabajo, sin siquiera dirigirme una palabra.**

**Enrabiado de repente, mi mente ordenó que Thompson fuera más cariñoso, y acto seguido le tenía encima de mí, besándome la frente y abrazándome.**

**Aterrado, me solté de ellos.**

**Todo lo que hacían, todo lo que decían era invención mía. Tenían una personalidad que yo les había puesto. Eran mis dos caras. La fría, irreverente, seria. La cariñosa, dulce y atenta.**

**No eran más que mi reflejo, eran yo.**

**Pero les amaba. Tenían un piloto automático que permitia que vivieran junto a mi sin necesidad de que yo les ordenara nada. Pero en el fondo… en el fondo estaba solo. Ellos no eran nadie.**

**Esa gran verdad me aterrorizaba.**

**Salí corriendo de allí.**

**- Timber – me llamó Claude- Lleva el almuerzo al joven amo.**

**- Yes, my Master.**

**- Y tus hermanos ¿Dónde están?**

**Le miré.**

**- Hoy estoy yo solo.**

**Me miró serio.**

**- Está bien, haz tu trabajo de una vez.**

**Claude era comprensivo en ese sentido. El ignoraba a Cantebury y a Thompson, pues percibía que eran parte de mi y prefería darme las ordenes a mi, excepto en momentos como en los de la habitación. No le molestaba que yo tuviera a menudo mis crisis internas, más bien no le importaba en absoluto…**

**Subí las pastas y los tés al comedor, donde Ciel Phantomhive me esperaba.**

**Entré haciendo una reverencia, y proseguí a servir el almuerzo a mi nuevo Amo sin mirarle a la cara. No me importaba en absoluto su alma, hacía tiempo que había renunciado a comer, de modo que me limité a comportarme como un vulgar sirviente.**

**Oí como el conde comía a mordiscos pequeños mientras le servía el té.**

**En acabado, me quedé de pie, esperando a que acabara.**

**- Oi – dijo el conde. Giré la cabeza al instante. – No me has traído el periódico.**

**Deslicé mi mano por detrás de mi espalda, sacando un periódico de la nada y dejándolo encima de la mesa.**

**Él no se soprendió en absoluto. No parecía impresionarle nada relacionado con los demonios.**

**- Oi – repitió, esta vez sujetando la taza de té - ¿Y el azúcar?**

**Me miró mal. Azucar. Por supuesto.**

**Volví a hacer lo mismo que antes, esta vez poniendo la cantidad exacta de azúcar dentro del té.**

**Él dio un sorbo que acto seguido escupió por toda la mesa.**

**Asombrado, me pregunté que iba mal.**

**- ¡Esto está demasiado dulce! – gritó.**

**Ah. Ese era el azúcar que le gustaba a Alois Trancy, no a él.**

**Le retiré de inmediato la taza y la reemplacé por una nueva, llenándola de nuevo, pero esta vez dejé el tarro del azúcar cerca para que se sirviera él mismo.**

**Mientras bebía, no dejaba de mirarme. Me miraba de tal manera que parecía que quisiera que le dijera "¿pasa algo?". Sin embargo, mantuve mi mirada ausente.**

**Cuando hubo acabado, se levantó y al pasar por mi lado, brandió la mano por delante de mi. Le miré y él dijo.**

**- Las disculpas silenciosas no son tu fuerte.**

**Oh.**

**- Lo siento, joven Amo – susurré.**

**Él pareció turbarse ligeramente al oír mi voz, pero no dijo nada más y se fue, con Claude pisandole los talones.**

**-Timber-chan-me llamó la odiosa vocecilla de Hanna.**

**Me giré, indiferente.**

**- Debemos limpiar todo esto antes de la hora de la comida - me ordenó. Ella simplemente se quedó mirandome mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo. Harto de hacerlo solo, llamé a mis hermanos, cuyos cuerpos restaban immóviles aun en nuestro cuarto.**

**Vinieron al instante, mientras yo dejaba de hacer las tareas, me quedé con Hanna observandoles.**

**- Te he dado una orden expresa a ti, Timber, no a ellos. -dijo Hanna, con expresión dulce.**

**- Ellos soy yo - dije en voz alta, y mis hermanos se giraron a mirarme, con expresion de dolor. Les aparté la mirada, y Hanna se rió de sus caras.**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de que absurda es tu situación? - inquirió burlonamente - Enamorado de tu propia creación. Tan dependiente de ti mismo.**

**Se empezó a reir.**

**Gruñí por lo bajo y siseé.**

**- Yo no me dejaría mandar por un demonio con el que no estoy contratado como Claude.**

**Su expresión se volvió furiosa, y acto seguido me cogió del cuello, empotrandome con fuerza contra el suelo.**

**- No pronuncies su nombre en vano, estúpido. No me obligues a castigarte de nuevo...**

**Sonrió lascivamente pero me soltó pronto.**

**- Venga, ordena esto de una vez - y señaló el salon, saliendo por la puerta.**

**Me levanté del suelo lentamente, maldiciendo mis decisiones.**

**Mis amos ahora eran Claude y Hanna, ambos auténticos demonios cuya única finalidad era comerse cuantas más almas mejor.**

**Sin embargo, bajo promesas falsas de grandes festines accedí a servir a Hanna en tiempos antiguos. Despues... toda ella cambió en cuanto Luka Macken entró en su vida. Más vil, más cruel, solo vivia ahora para reunir el alma del pequeño con la de Alois Trancy, cuyas pregarias a Claude, mi otro amo, no fueron escuchadas.**

**Claude, el traidor, asesino de su propio amo... jamás había conocido a tales demonios.**

**Obsesionados con una alma. Matando por una alma. Despues... existía otro espécimen curioso llamado Sebastian Michaelis. Ah, le conocía.**

**Sí... por supuesto que le conocía.**

**Antaño habíamos compartido más de lo común, sin embargo de eso hacía un largo tiempo. Tanto... como para que él hubiera olvidado.**

**Incluso había llegado a luchar con él bajo las ordenes de Claude. No le dejé perder. **

**Me sentía atado a tres demonios.**

**A Hanna; sus ordenes me obligaban a matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre ella y el alma de Alois Trancy.**

**A Claude; sus ordenes me obligaban a matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre él y el alma de Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Y finalmente... A Sebastian Michaelis, cuya sangre corría por mis venas. **

**Todos ellos luchaban por un solo cuerpo, el cuerpo al que yo reverencié en ese instante, el rostro que me miró al traspasar la puerta de la entrada con una mirada fría y calculadora.**

**- Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Bocchan - susurré."**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

Sexo explicito, no apto para menores.

Disfrutadlo.

**"- Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Bocchan – susurré.**

**Él me miró sin decir nada mientras pasaba por mi lado, acompañado por Claude.**

**Mis hermanos le saludaron a la vez que yo, como si fuéramos uno… sonreí ante mi estupidez. Ya éramos uno.**

**Ciel Phantomhive me vio y abrió ligeramente los ojos.**

**Mi expresión se volvió inexistente de nuevo.**

**Servir. Esa era mi única obligación.**

**La noche volvió rápido, y los gritos de Ciel Phantomhive resonaron en nuestras cabezas. No soportaba que Claude le prepara la cama.**

**- ¡Que venga el sirviente del pelo morado! –gritó.**

**Se me aceleró el pulso, pero el contrato hizo que mi cuerpo corriera sigilosamente hasta la puerta de mi joven amo, aguardando que Claude saliera.**

**En cuanto cruzó la puerta, me advirtió con la mirada que no la fastidiara.**

**Asentí y entré en la estancia, la cual me era poco familiar, pues no había entrado nunca.**

**Mientras Ciel Phantomhive estaba de pie malhumoado, yo le hice una reverencia y me puse a ordenar el cuarto silenciosamente.**

**- ¿Es que nunca dices nada? – preguntó.**

**Se me dibujo media sonrisa en la cara que él no vio. Negué con la cabeza y continué haciendo mi trabajo.**

**Mientras hacía la cama, el joven conde preguntó:**

**- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Qué edad tenéis, diecisiete?**

**Me giré y asentí ligeramente, curioso del porqué de esas preguntas.**

**Entonces llegó el momento de vestirle para dormir.**

**Él se sentó en la cama y empecé a desabrocharle los botines cuidadosamente. Mientras le quitaba los calcetines volvió a inquirir:**

**- Eres demasiado silencioso.**

**No levanté la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Alois Trancy.**

**Entonces me levanté y me incliné para quitarle la delicada chaqueta encorsetada que llevaba. Me empezaba a poner nervioso que me mirara con ese ojo de color esmeralda tan acusadoramente.**

**Sentí como me miraba a los ojos intensamente mientras le quitaba la camisa interior.**

**Se puso de pie para que pudiera quitarle los pantalones y se quedó totalmente desnudo delante de mi.**

**Observé la cicatriz de su costado con curiosidad mientras le ponía el camisón.**

**- Eres demasiado silencioso – repitió, pero esta vez una sonrisa impropia se dibujó en su rostro.**

**Alcé la mirada pero no dije nada.**

**- ¡Di algo de una maldita vez!**

**Él alzó una mano y me golpeó con fuerza en la cara, justo antes de saltar encima de mi y tirarme al suelo. No me resistí en absoluto, al fin y al cabo no me hizo daño.**

**Miré hacia arriba, Ciel Phantomhive me miraba con los ojos de Alois Trancy.**

**De repente, la ira se fue de su rostro, y Ciel Phantomhive volvió en si.**

**Me miró, respirando agitadamente, con el puño alzado, listo para pegarme de nuevo.**

**Bajó lentamente el brazo, apoyándolo en mi pecho.**

**- Di algo… -susurró, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.**

**- Todo va a ir bien, Ciel Phantomhive – susurré, de corazón. Por primera vez en mi vida me había cautivado una emoción humana.**

**Ese niño acababa de sentir desesperación, pero una desesperación muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados. Le cogí en brazos, mientras él sollozaba silenciosamente. Le tumbé en la cama gentilmente, pero él no se soltó de mi.**

**- No te vayas.**

**El tono de voz era imperativo.**

**Asentí y me quedé con él, esperando a que se durmiera.**

**Sin embargo no dejó de sollozar en un largo rato.**

**- Le odio – dijo en voz baja – Odio a Alois Trancy.**

**Por primera vez, de mis labios afloró una pregunta.**

**- ¿Porqué?**

**Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos enrojecidos me miraban acusadoramente.**

**- Está invadiéndome – su cara se tornó ojerosa – Está… invadiéndome.**

**Miró un instante al vacío y después volvió a mirarme.**

**- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó.**

**- Timber Tonchinkan – contesté.**

**- Timber… eres distinto a los otros demonios, ¿porqué? – preguntó.**

**- Soy más joven – contesté, levantando los hombros.**

**- ¿… más … joven?**

**Asentí.**

**- ¿Qué diferencia hay… entre tú y Claude? – preguntó.**

**- Él está obeso. Yo soy anoréxico –susurré – Demasiadas almas corruptas hay en su interior.**

**- ¿Anorexico…? ¿Significa eso… que tu no comes?-preguntó.**

**Asentí.**

**- Desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**- ¿Porqué?**

**Sin quererlo, conté aquello que había guardado en mi interior durante años a aquel niño. Las palabras afloraban de mi interior con facilidad, mis emociones salieron a la luz, y Ciel Phantomhive parecía estar fascinado con mi historia. "porqué" era la palabra que más repetía.**

**Pasó un largo rato en el que ambos estuvimos hablando, pude comprobar que su fascinación por los demonios iba más allá de lo que aparentaba. Me preguntó acerca de Sebastian y sus motivos, y el porqué yo no encontraba atractiva su alma.**

**- No es que no la encuentre atractiva – susurré- El hambre ya hizo mella en mi hace mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy demasiado débil como para que me interese comer.**

**- Entonces…¿Qué es lo que tiene mi alma que atrae a los demonios…? – preguntó, abrazado a una almohada.**

**- Se podría decir que su alma no es sinó la pureza oscura. Es complicado de definir, pero es como si la belleza tenebrosa del mal hubiera abrazado a la luz brillante y pura que emana su alma. En vez de mezclarse con ella y hacer de tu alma una alma corrupta, simplemente la rodea, sin mezclarse… es… algo terriblemente delicioso para un demonio…**

**Una sensación de atracción me recorrió el cuerpo, y mis ojos se abrieron asustados.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Ciel alarmado.**

**- Nada… - miré hacia abajo, sintiendo una punzante sensación en mi boca.**

**Me miró y su expresión era algo triste.**

**- Eres el único que no me ve como comida – dijo.**

**Levanté una ceja.**

**- Pareces tener algo más de personalidad que todos ellos – susurró, mirándome – No ocultas tu verdadera cara. Eres tal y como te muestras.**

**Le miré asombrado y susurré:**

**- El tiempo y la costumbre han desenterrado mi verdadero yo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sea alguien con quien compartir nada. No tengo nada especial. Solo soy un vulgar sirviente.**

**Ciel negó la cabeza.**

**- Eso no es en absoluto cierto.**

**Le miré, analizando a ese joven adolescente con la mirada.**

**- Es muy tarde. Debería dormir.**

**Asintió.**

**- No quiero dormir solo, tengo pesadillas – dijo - Alois me muestra cosas que no quiero ver...**

**- Dormiré a su lado si así lo desea... - susurré.**

**Él asintió lentamente y se tumbó en la cama.**

**- Desnúdate – me ordenó.**

**Levanté la mirada instantáneamente.**

**- No quiero rozarme con tus ropas ásperas entre la seda esta noche – dijo.**

**¿Quería que durmiera dentro de la cama, con él?**

**Obedecí y me quité el uniforme de espaldas a él, sintiendo como me miraba.**

**- ¿Es necesario que me quite la ropa interior? – pregunté.**

**- Así es –susurró, soltando una risita. Alois de nuevo. – Es decir, no, no hace falta – De nuevo Ciel.**

**Me giré y él abrió las sábanas, dejándome espacio. Estaba algo inquieto por esa situación, pero la acepté sin más.**

**- Buenas noches, joven amo – susurré, oliendo su esencia en las sábanas.**

**- Buenas noches, Timber.**

**Mientras estaba ahí tumbado, pronto oí los suaves suspiros de Ciel, que había caído dormido.**

**Aburrido, decidí dormir yo también, así que mandé mi consciencia al cuerpo de Thompson, que era el que andaba más cerca.**

**Caí dormido al instante.**

**Un lapso de tiempo después, sentí como mi cuerpo semovía ligeramente.**

**No tenía a Thompson cerca, por lo que me costó un largo rato recuperar mi cosciencia. Finalmente mis ojos se abrieron, intentando registrar mi situación.**

**El rostro de Sebastian Michaelis llenó mi visión, dejándome mudo. Él me miró y sonrió de un modo poco tranquilizante.**

**"Me matará" pensé, aterrado.**

**Finalmente me lanzó al suelo. Me había amordazado con simples cuerdas humanas, pero el hambre me había debilitado demasiado.**

**- Timber Tonchinkan – se rió. – Que estúpido nombre.**

**Le miré des del suelo, nos encontrábamos en un bosque.**

**- Qué puedo decir- susurró, y su cara se volvió seria- Qué bajo has caído. Sirviendo a dos demonios, desdoblando tu cuerpo. Es lo más patético que he visto.**

**Cerré los ojos con furia, deseando que se callara...**

**- Es arrastrarse demasiado, pequeño "Timber", para un demonio, el dejarse engañar por otros más fuertes. Contratado con otro demonio para ser su esclavo… de verdad, que poca vergüenza tienes. ¿Es que no tienes sentido de la humillación?- volvió a reírse, con auténtico desprecio.**

**La impotencia hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.**

**- ¿Estás llorando…?- me preguntó.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**Me acarició la mejilla lentamente hasta llegar a la mordaza, arrancándomela.**

**-Lo siento – dije al instante- Perdóname...**

**Él me levantó, apoyándome contra un árbol.**

**- Eres el demonio más patético que he conocido, hijo – susurró, con verdadero asco.**

**Le aparté la mirada avergonzado.**

**Me había reconocido.**

**- Sin embargo no todo está perdido – asintió – Aun puedo matar a tus amos, que es mi intención, y liberarte de sus contratos – sonrió- Pero eso no lo haré gratis.**

**Le miré.**

**- Qué quieres que haga…**

**- Un contrato conmigo.**

**Le miré sorprendido.**

**- No puedo estar atado a más de dos personas… las contradicciones serían demasiadas.**

**Se acercó a mi y me acarició los labios.**

**- No me estás entendiendo. Tú me das a mi ciertas cosas – sonrió lascivamente- Y yo te libraré a ti de otras.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron desmedidamente.**

**- ¡E-eso está prohibido! –dije, y mi cara se puso granate.**

**- Me da igual. Alli está prohibido, aquí no.**

**Me sonrojé intensamente, sintiéndome más débil que nunca. Necesitaba su ayuda…. La necesitaba de verdad.**

**Pero…**

**- ¿… de verdad tendré que hacer "eso"?**

**Asintió, su expresión era seria. Ni siquiera los lazos de sangre pararían a un demonio como él.**

**- A menos que quieras seguir atado a esos dos bastardos... y a sus amos. Tu destino sin mi será la muerte...**

**Le miré angustiado y avergonzado.**

**- A-acepto… - susurré, arrepintiéndome en el preciso momento en el que pronuncié la palabra.**

**Entonces una quemazón intensa me recorrió el vientre, donde supe que me había marcado con su emblema. Le miré sonrojado... incluso era un íncubo entonces, con su propia prole...**

**- Ahora eres mío de nuevo, pequeño. No puedo dejar que mi propia sangre esté tan mancillada por la de otros. Aunque apuesto a que ese Claude ya te ha hecho estas cosas antes… y Hanna Hanafellows también, no es así…? –deslizó una mano por mi cuello, arañándomelo con fuerza, haciéndome sangrar.**

**Asentí avergonzado, mi sonrojo era casi palpable.**

**-¿…Porqué ser tan débil, pequeño? – preguntó, acercándose a mi rostro. Sus ojos se tornaron felinos y brillantes, atrayéndome hacia él – Aún puedo oler sus asquerosos aromas en tu pálida piel.**

**Sus ojos sonrieron y el poder del contrato hizo que los míos se volvieran brillantes también.**

**- Mírate, justo recuperando tu poder… necesitas almas… necesitas fuerza…- susurró, demasiado cerca de mi boca.**

**De su boca salía el delicioso olor de miles de almas. Mi corazón bombeó desesperado, y mis uñas, incontroladas, agarraron a Sebastian por los hombros.**

**- P-porfavor… - supliqué, absolutamente frágil.**

**Me acarició los labios con sus uñas negras, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, torturándome con su belleza.**

**- Padre… - susurré, sacándo la lengua como un cachorro hambriento- Alimentame…**

**Sus ganas de tomarme pudieron con sus ganas de resistirse y se lanzó encima de mí, besándome profundamente. Las almas de su interior fluyeron por nuestras lenguas, mientras yo tragaba desesperadamente. Una de sus manos me agarraba del pelo, haciendo que la agradable sensación del dolor se mezclara con la fascinante sensación de placer que su otra mano me proporcionaba, acariciándome por todo el cuerpo.**

**Cada vez que le miraba tenía una sonrisa lasciva gravada en la cara. Las almas de desconocidos me recorrían el cuerpo, haciéndome temblar.**

**Cuanta maldad… corrupción… las sombras me hacían gemir inevitablemente, era increíble la sensación placentera que me proporcionaba la oscuridad. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras la desesperación fluia por mis venas, me cubrí la cara con las manos mientras las uñas de mi padre me arañaban el vientre y el torso, haciéndome gritar.**

**El placer por el placer, la lujuria, todos los pecados me colmaban, haciéndome temblar de gusto y perversión.**

** Sus caricias y las sucias almas que habían dentro de mi me hicieron llegar al éxtasis cuando ya no podía sentir más sensaciones. Un límite dentro de mi me avisó de que si seguía acabaría mostrando mi apariencia real… así que mi cuerpo humano gritó hasta la saciedad, hasta que mis ahora reforzados músculos fallaron por el agotamiento y caí inconsciente en el suelo, perdido entre las amadas almas que tanto añoraba. Me acurruqué entre todas ellas, oyendo los placenteros gritos y llantos... para caer al fin en la placentera sensación… de la saciedad…"**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes Pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

Sexo explicito, no apto para menores.

Disfrutadlo.

**"Desperté.**

**La primera sensación fue registrada por mi piel, toda ella tocaba la suave textura de la seda.**

**Con las yemas de mis dedos arrugué las sabanas, sintiéndome perfectamente bien.**

** La segunda sensación que hizo acto de presencia era que no estaba solo.**

**Abrí los ojos al instante, esperando ver a Sebastian. La oscuridad aún rellenaba el cuarto.**

**Una mano cálida reposaba encima de mi vientre, peligrosamente cerca del mi nuevo emblema.**

**Enseguida me di cuenta que el hambre me había vuelto demasiado frágil y humano. Mis sentidos se habían agudizado hasta limites que ni yo mismo conocía.**

**Me incorporé y la mano de Ciel Phantomhive resbaló hasta mis partes íntimas. Al instante la aparté, avergonzado, pero una risilla llenó el habitáculo.**

**La misma mano volvió a deslizarse hacia mis partes adrede, sin embargo oí los pasos de Claude acercarse.**

**De inmediato cubrí la boca de Ciel para que Alois dejara sus sucios juegos para más tarde.**

**- Me meterá en problemas, Danna-sama- supliqué.**

**Pero él empezó a lamerme los dedos con una mirada inocente. Claude cada vez estaba muy cerca y apunto de entrar en el habitáculo.**

**- Se lo suplico –susurré. Él puso cara de aburrido y paró.**

**Me tumbé en la cama sin hacer ruido, apartado de Ciel, y éste empezó a suspirar de modo muy convincente.**

**- Timber, sal. Ahora.**

**Tragué saliva y salí en ropa interior, mirando hacia el suelo.**

**- C-claude-sama…-susurré, asustado.**

**Él me miró serio, como de costumbre. De repente me empotró contra la pared, clavándome el codo en la garganta y elevándome sin piedad.**

**- Si vuelves a tocar a MI Ciel Phantomhive te mataré.**

**Intenté negar con la cabeza, sin embargo razonar con Claude no era demasiado útil. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación.**

**Me lanzó hacia el suelo. Automáticamente traspasé parte de mi dolor al cuerpo de mis hermanos, que asistieron a mi lado al instante. Al mismo tiempo, los tres proferimos los mismos gritos y gemidos, ahora más que nunca Claude sabía que yo era uno solo.**

**- ¿Ellos también quieren, eh? – dijo de repente, refiriéndose a mis hermanos. Los ojos se me dilataron del miedo. Yo era fuerte, pero ellos eran meras sombras.**

**Claude cogió a Cantebury, y éste me miró suplicante.**

**- ¡Para! – sollocé.**

**Pero un puñetazo brutal estalló en la cara de mi hermano, destrozándole el bonito rostro.**

**Consternado, mandé volver a Thompson a mi cuerpo por primera vez desde que le creé.**

**Thompson, mi lado frío y maligno, me poseyó esta vez. Salté por las paredes, dejándolas ensangrentadas, y recogí el cuerpo de Cantebury, que yacía muerto.**

**Totalmente dominado por la furia proferí un rugido agudo desde mis entrañas.**

**- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó una voz femenina desde el pasillo.**

**Hanna nos miraba disgustada des de la esquina.**

**Me dejé caer al suelo, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano.**

**- Timber, dejate de tonterías de una vez – me gritó la mujer oscura – Crea otro si tanto le echas de menos –se mofó.**

**Mi cara se deformó de la rabia.**

**- ¡CÁLLA-… -su mano me cubrió la boca al instante.**

**- Es una orden – dijo – Crea a otro Cantebury.**

**Asentí, doblegado por el poder del contrato. De dentro de mi les volví a sacar a ambos, perfectos como siempre.**

**- Cantebury – le dije a mi nuevo hermano. Él me miró y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.**

**Hanna prendió fuego al antiguo cuerpo de mi hermano y acto seguido se dirigió a Claude.**

**- Bien, ahora que este pequeño incidente ha sido resuelto, te pediría que dejases a Timber estar más tiempo con Ciel.**

**Claude levantó una ceja.**

**- ¿Porqué debería hacerlo?**

**Hanna sonrió ligeramente.**

**- Él es camino más fácil para acceder a su alma ahora –me señaló.**

**Él asintió serio.**

**- Está bien. Pero te estaré vigilando, Timber –me miró con mal humor.**

**Con copiados movimentos, mis hermanos y yo salimos de allí corriendo en dirección al cuarto de nuestro amo.**

**Antes de entrar, me giré y les abracé a ambos angustiosamente, intentando no pensar que eran parte de mi y a la vez sin poder evitar pensar eso mismo.**

**Cerré los ojos con fuerza contra sus pechos, dejando que me abrazaran. Me metí enseguida en el cuarto de mi amo, dejándoles fuera. Aterrado por si Claude les hacía algo, aun no podía superar el haber visto a Cantebury morir. Hanna me había hecho reemplazarle fríamente pero por dentro me sentí demasiado mal, de modo que abrí la puerta y les hice pasar silenciosamente, vigilando que Ciel Phantomhive, que había vuelto a caer dormido, no se despertara.**

**Abracé a Cantebury con fuerza, sin poder evitar que se me formara un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo él me agarró de la cara, encarándome.**

**- Sigo siendo yo – susurró, dedicándome su típica ténue sonrisa.**

**Acto seguido me besó la frente mientras Thompson me abrazaba por detrás, agarrándome de la cintura. Cantebury deslizó sus labios hacia el sur, besándome las finas cejas, el puente de la nariz… la punta de la nariz…**

**- N-no –susurré, sonrojado.**

**Sin embargo, me hice caso omiso a mi mismo, o algo por el estilo debía de pasar, pues Cantebury no obedecía a mis pensamientos, y Thompson tampoco lo hacía, avivando las caricias en mi cintura y estómago.**

**Cantebury me miraba con los ojos encendidos, que brillaban en la oscuridad, mientras me besaba las mejillas. Sus labios se acercaron demasiado rápido a mis comisuras, y pese a que intenté evitarlo, ellos no eran parte de mi consciente, sino de mi subconsciente, quien ansiaba ese contacto con él.**

**Mi consciente no tenía nada que hacer contra la parte oculta de mi mente, y avergonzado, asumí que no podía si no abandonarme en sus caricias. Sus dedos se fundieron literalmente con mi piel, pues su carne era la misma que la mía, y mi don natural de modificar mi cuerpo a mi gusto hizo acto de presencia, haciendo de esas caricias algo más espiritual y profundo.**

**Las rodillas me fallaron, y los tres caímos al suelo, apretados, casi unidos en uno solo, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos. No era sexo, no lo era para nada.**

**Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y en los de mis hermanos al darme cuenta de lo que era aquello realmente.**

**Narcisismo puro y duro. Del más auténtico que había, del más real. Enamorado de mi mismo, de mis dos sombras. Era absolutamente placentero tenerles para mí, era absolutamente maravilloso poseerles a mi gusto. Les amaba de un modo peculiar, de un modo egoísta y ególatra, mis garras se fundían en sus cuerpos silenciosamente, haciéndoles disfrutar, haciéndome disfrutar.**

**Mis dos hermanos me apretaban en el centro, su calor me mareaba totalmente, y yo estaba tan sobreexcitado que en cualquier momento iba a mostrar mi apariencia real.**

**Mis dedos temblaban, metiéndose en la piel de Cantebury, mi lengua se unía con la suya, jugando a ser una sola, mientras mi hermano Thompson me abrazaba profundamente, mordiéndome el cuello con fiereza.**

**Las manos de ambos se deslizaban cada vez más al sur, tocando puntos sensibles. Me limité a disfrutar en silencio, mis manos estaban atadas bajo mi propia voluntad, quien quería poseerme.**

**Ese acto tan sumamente narcisista me hizo sentir lujurioso y avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir poderoso. Tenía un control sobre mi mente muy superior al resto de demonios que había conocido.**

**Finalmente, mis uñas negras acabaron por volverse puntiagudas, mostrando algo de mi apariencia real, mientras les agarraba el pelo a mis dos hermanos, culminado por el placer.**

**-A-ah…-susurré, cerrando los ojos escarlata brillantes con fuerza, antes de que Thompson me callara con un beso profundo.**

**El clímax lo alcancé pronto, encerrado en la prisión de brazos y piernas que eran mis hermanos a mi alrededor, cediéndome parte de su energía para que no desfalleciera después de ese acto frenético. En cuanto se separaron de mi, un sonido húmedo invadió mis oídos, haciendo que mis tres cabezas se giraran automáticamente hacia la cama donde dormía Ciel Phantomhive.**

**A través de la oscuridad pude ver un leve movimiento en las sábanas. Miré a mis hermanos y ellos se retiraron de la habitación, dejándome solo (más de lo que ya estaba) con Ciel.**

**- Bocchan- susurré, acercándome a la cama. Destapé la manta por si se había despertado, pero me encontré una escena bastante diferente.**

**Los ojos de Alois Trancy me miraban sonrojados y bien despiertos. Tragué saliva. El conde sonrió lascivamente, relamiéndose el labio superior.**

**- Ah-ahh – gimió de repente, y su expresión cambió súbitamente, cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza.**

**Asombrado, vi como Ciel volvía en si.**

**Vi como ambos brazos se hundían en las sábanas, haciendo un movimiento rápido y compulsivo debajo de ellos.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron desmedidos en cuanto lo entendí.**

**- Bocchan…!-susurré, sin saber muy bien que hacer.**

**La mirada de Alois volvió a poseer el rostro de Ciel, que sonreía de modo vicioso de nuevo.**

**- Timber…-gimió. Su voz sonaba increíblemente húmeda y lasciva pronunciando mi nombre.**

**Sacó una de sus manos de debajo de las sábanas, agarrándome de la camiseta interior con fuerza y empujándome hacia él. Sin evitarlo, permití que Alois deslizara la mano de Ciel por mis labios, introduciendo un par de dedos ya húmedos dentro de mi boca.**

**Un placer radicalmente distinto al que había sentido minutos antes me recorrió el estómago por primera vez en mi larga vida.**

**Saboreé las yemas húmedas de sus dedos, casi con devoción, sabían casi tan bien como las almas.**

**- Timber…-repitió, aún masturbándose con la otra mano- Tú… y tus hermanos… lo habéis hecho en este cuarto… delante de mi y de Ciel…-susurró, casi gimiendo. Parecía que la idea le resultaba tremendamente excitante, pues me miraba con los ojos casi cerrados de la excitación.**

**- Así es – susurré, y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó por mis labios.**

**Perdí el control de mi mismo en cuanto rocé mi entrepierna con la suya por accidente. Alois se destapó por completo, dejando el delgado cuerpo de Ciel a la vista así como sus partes íntmas, y me agarró fuertemente contra él, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.**

**- A-ahh…!-gimió la deliciosa voz de Ciel, quien acababa de volver en si, sus ojos azules y violetas me miraron avergonzados- T-timber… p-para… -susurró entre jadeos. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ciel no concordaban con sus acciones porque estiraba de mi ropa interior con ansia.**

**Parecía que Alois controlaba esta vez los movimientos pero era Ciel quien hacía acto de presencia ahora.**

**Apoyado en la cama, me incliné hacia el rostro de Ciel y susurré:**

**- ¿…Realmente desea que pare a Alois?**

**Ciel me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, demasiado excitado para hablar.**

**- Sss-a-ahh –llegó a decir – T-timber…**

**Rasgué sin esfuerzo mis ropas, apretando mi piel contra la de mi amo, y no fue hasta que la mano de Ciel agarró ambos miembros con ansia que mis ojos se volvieron felinos y iridiscentes, emanando luz propia.**

**-Mm-Mmm – gemía Ciel mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar.**

**Me mordí también el mío, sintiéndome en cierto modo dominado por las caricias que Alois nos hacía a ambos, pervirtiendo a Ciel sin piedad.**

**- A-alois… d-detente… -susurró Ciel sin demasiadas ganas.**

**Entonces Ciel se incorporó, susurrándome en la oreja con la voz de Alois:**

**- Ponte debajo de mi…**

**Me sonrojé ligeramente, obedeciendo a ese mocoso pervertido que poseía a Ciel.**

**Me dejé caer de lado, y el ruborizado Ciel se colocó encima de mi, sentándose en mis delgadas caderas.**

**- N-no… dolerá…-sollozó Ciel, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.**

**Pero la mirada de Alois volvió a poseerle, agarrando una de mis manos y lamiendo lascivamente tres de mis dedos, deslizándolos hacia su entrepierna húmeda.**

**- Quiero sentirte a ti y a tus hermanos dentro de mi… - dijo la perversa voz de Alois, sin vacilar.**

**Hipnotizado por esas dos almas en disputa, asentí lentamente sin apartar la mirada del rostro cambiante de mi amo, quien a ratos era un perverso joven despiadado y a otros ratos era un niño inocente y malhumorado.**

**Pero esa mezcla explosiva me estaba excitando de sobremanera. La perversión con la que Alois me ordenaba que le poseyera me enloquecía pero las negaciones y gemidos sumisos de Ciel me hacían delirar…**

**Introducí dos dedos en la entrada de Ciel sin pensármelo, mientras Alois abria la boca de Ciel con lascivia, dibujando una sonrisa malvada y sucia mientras su cadera se movia involuntariamente.**

**- Quiero sentirte más…- dijo, levantándose ligeramente, mis dedos cayeron inertes a mi costado, pues me sentía demasiado sumiso de Alois como para hacer nada que no le gustara.**

**Entonces él mismo cogió mi miembro, y mi espalda se arqueó en cuanto se lo metió entero dentro de el.**

**- Aaah…! –suspiró Alois con la preciosa voz de Ciel – Mmhm…- miró hacia abajo, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, moviéndose arriba y abajo- S-se siente tan… increíble… - cerró los ojos con lujúria.**

**Me mordí el labio inferior procurando no gemir, pues cuanto más grande fuera el descontrol más posibilidades había de mostrar mi apariencia real… Y agarré el dosel con las manos, apretando los barrotes con fuerza, respirando agitadamente.**

**- Ahh… T-timber… No sabría decirte si te veo adorablemente sumiso o adorablemente dominante… - susurró Alois, inclinándose hacia mi oído, mordiéndolo mientras me cabalgaba.**

**Como acto reflejo le cogí de repente de las caderas, hundiéndome más profundamente en su interior, notando la delicada estrechez de su entrada apretándome.**

**Entonces la mirada vivaz de Ciel volvió a dominar el rostro, dibujando una mueca de dolor.**

**-Aahh! A-ah! D-duele! Ah, T-timber! Para..!- gimió, entonces grandes lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, humedeciéndole los labios.**

**Una sonrisa lasciva dominó mi rostro, esta vez Thompson estaba ahí para poseerme, su perversión me dominó por completo, haciéndome deslizar una de las manos hacia el miembro de Ciel, acariciándolo lenta y enloquecedoramente mientras que le penetraba.**

**Sus gemidos de dolor pronto se volvieron contradictorios, pues el rubor en su cara y la erección palpitante que sostenía entre mis dedos eran de puro placer.**

**- …Te gusta… - susurré, sentándome con Ciel encima, aun masturbándolo.**

**- N-nn…. –le masturbé más rápidamente adrede, mordiéndole el cuello – Ahh… S-sí…-susurró, entre jadeos – Sí… m-me gusta…**

**Sonreí, mordiéndole el cuello fuertemente. Sus brazos abrazaron mi cuello, y su mirada avergonzada se encontró con mis ojos, quienes le devoraron ferozmente. Deslicé mi lengua hacia sus labios, besándole lascivamente, y él me besó de vuelta, sucumbiendo a mis caricias.**

**-Ah, T-timber – susurraba en mi oreja- Más… más hondo…**

**Cerré los ojos, apretando las caderas de mi amo contra mis delgadas piernas, violando su inocencia como solo un demonio haría.**

**- Ahn…! –gimió – Ah.. T-timber… n-no aguantaré m-más… tiempo… si sigues así…**

**Yo iba por el mismo camino, mi mano ya estaba húmeda por el miembro de Ciel, y las intensas oleadas de placer que venían de mi entrepierna me hacían suspirar cada vez más rápidamente, casi sin poder contenerme…**

**Entonces tumbé a Ciel en la cama, embistiéndole fuertemente, haciéndole gritar.**

**Entonces con un ultimo aliento, le penetré más fuerte y más hondo que nunca, invadiendo todo su ser con mis fluidos, conteniendo un gruñido dentro de mi, sin cerrar los ojos para ver la expresión de Ciel al correrse conmigo, ya que inmediatamente después de correrme noté mi mano definitivamente mojada, y la espalda de Ciel se arqueó de modo antinatural, gimiendo entrecortadamente entre convulsiones de placer…"**


End file.
